


ObeyMemember day 4 (Diavolo)

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMemember [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Flowers, Jealousy, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Diavolo's relationship with Mammon is unknown to everyone, every demon, human, and angel- except for one person.
Relationships: Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: ObeyMemember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011111
Kudos: 39





	ObeyMemember day 4 (Diavolo)

Arbor gently coaxed the wilting flower upright, gently watering the roots with his magic. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there coaxing this one flower patch to bloom once again- nature was funny with that. Plants interacted with each other just like how humans and animals did, but these beings had eternity to go about their business, so their interactions went unnoticed by the other inhabitants of Earth. To perform nature magic, one must slow down their own perception of time to exist on the same level as the plants, to know how to interact and coax them into flowering. Like how the mother lion would pick up her cub and teach it to hunt.

The only thing that hinted how long Arbor had been standing there was the low hum of Diavolo's voice. He'd been humming ever since Arbor had arrived. Arbor didn't really know why he'd been invited- all Barbatos had told him was that for some inexplicable reason, plants in the royal garden were dying. So Arbor said he'd fix it. So far it only seemed to be neglect that was making this garden suffer- it was a garden made in that neat style, where no natural growth was allowed in favor of "neat" beauty. Arbor hated it. Nature should not- could not- be contained. But he knew that wasn't the true reason he'd been summoned, and it seemed Diavolo was finally getting to the point.

"So, you've made a pact with Mammon?" Diavolo asked, face innocent. Arbor nodded, a polite smile playing on his lips.

"So are you planning to free Belphegor with the pact magic?" Diavolo asked the question he'd intended to, finally. Arbor truly didn't think such a thing required slaughtering a garden for, but he'd never really understood the Devildom's prince.

"If I intended to free Belphegor, I would have done so with or without the pact magic. Though Lucifer is strong… he is still young and arrogant." Arbor replied easily, making sure to keep the edge from his voice. Diavolo chuckled, the kind of laugh people laughed to show they agreed but wouldn't say so.

"I see. So you simply made a pact with Mammon because you wanted to, yes?" Diavolo had a strange look in his eye when saying those words, and it made Arbor pause. He didn't know what sort of relationship the Demon Prince had with Mammon, but he had a hunch.

"Well, yes. I like Mammon dearly, and I couldn't let just any old person take up his time with a pact- not even Solomon." Arbor purred. Diavolo's strange expression remained on his face when he spoke once more.

"You slaughtered every witch who had a hold over him. You purged every other deal he made. You've fought with Lucifer himself over Mammon's well being. Is this something you normally do for demons under your rule?" Diavolo asked, an unreadable tone to his voice. It only mildly frustrated Arbor, for with each passing word it was Arbor who was learning more, not Diavolo 

"Well… I'd say I have a similar relationship with him that you do- with one key difference." Arbor began, more sure of his hunch than ever. He turned to fully face the demon lord not bothering to keep the smug expression from his face.

"It is  **_my_ ** bed that he crawls into at night, and  **_my_ ** arms he seeks for comfort." __

Based on the sudden flare of jealousy permeating Diavolo's magical aura, Arbor had guessed right. But it wouldn't do to make enemies of the Demon Prince for something so petty.

"Although, it doesn't need to be that way. The more people looking after Mammon, the better. Do we have a deal?" He said, watching Diavolo carefully. Diavolo grinned widely, almost maniacally.

"We do not have a deal, no, but we have a comradeship."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one! I may or may not wack out another one tonight, who knows? I always appreciate your comments, they keep me motivated!


End file.
